


Sliders

by Zumberge



Series: Enabler [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Gen, Growing, Macro/Micro, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: When you're an artificial intelligence representing yourself in an augmented reality space, becoming a camgirl opens up a lot of options.  Options like manipulating your figure, or letting your audience do it.  You just need to test it out first...
Series: Enabler [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143314
Kudos: 6





	Sliders

It wasn't a bad life at all, Almacia thought. It was a good model of GR, well-maintained, and she saw enough action to keep things interesting but not enough to be stressful. Plus her pilot was hot, so there was that. She kept in contact with others in the ground crew and across the network, but there was always a longing for something more... exciting. Not like combat, but more interpersonal.

The GR had a terrain renderer for pilot training and several cockpit cameras for monitoring and communication purposes; with a little math and some innocent-sounding questions to the maintenance crew, the angles and coverage were properly calculated. The output to the monitors could easily be overlaid on the camera feed, the sum total of which was an augmented reality effect which let pieces of terrain be viewed as if it were an object in the cockpit. A little searching turned up an application that took up a meager amount of space on the GR's local storage, widely recommended and useful for custom generation and dynamic, on-the-fly editing of landscapes.

-Very- custom generation.

While never having a body outside of GRs, inspiration finally struck when she realized that she could incorporate much of her current one into a more conventionally aesthetically pleasing design: The distinctive downturned antenna became a pair of lop ears, the snowy boreal camo applied as snow white hair, rich brown skin, and forest green eyes. The often-seen parka on crew and pilots was cut down to a short crop top with a ring of fluff around her neck, the pilot suit was made quite a bit more revealing - especially around her abs - and it was all painted and accented in the lighter greens of her pilot's preferred heads-up display colors. A little trickery let her appear as if she was truly in the cockpit, and with a secure connection to the outside and a live chat service she let her personality and new figure do the rest.

Almacia was used to things like having a body and having people watching her, but this was different. She could move without concern for property damage, interacting - or pretending to interact - with the world around her on a human scale. Her pilot was receptive enough to her flirting to be entertaining on and off-duty, but so obviously having people lust over her and coaxing out reactions from her audience with the simplest things was positively exhilarating. Though there was still something else she wanted to try out, and her pilot was just the person to help her.

"Some o'you asked 'bout donations," she began one evening, "an' I don't really need money at th'moment, but I'd still like t'give you somethin' back. So I did a l'il work with one o'th'mods - say 'hi,' Eminence - an' he helped rig somethin' up for, uh..." She grinned. "...streamer interactin'. Gotta make sure it works proper, though, so I'm testin' it out with a little help from m'pilot." She held one hand out to the side, a rotating smart phone with a pronounced holographic distortion hovering above her palm. "Got a bare-bone 'net interface with sliders and buttons for 'im on his phone and everythin'. But." Almacia's grin changed to something more knowing and anticipatory. "I can't see what's bein' changed 'til it happens, same as when you guys get t'do it. Wouldn't be fun otherwise, innit?" There was a distinct lack of activity in the seconds that followed, and she paused to read chat. "Nah, I can't tell if 'eeEEE-"

Her voice pitched up in surprise as she grew taller, the cockpit rapidly becoming more confining. Though immaterial, her virtual surroundings were designed to prevent clipping issues, which resulted in her legs being forced up against her chest, her arms pressed to the sides, and her head bumping painlessly against the roof before being pushed down against her knees and the top of her breasts. Now snugly filling the interior, she wormed her head into a sideways position, changing to the only camera that wasn't completely blocked by her; even then, her face was half-concealed by her ear. "Okay," she grunted, "he found it. Gotta put a hard limit on this tho', else things're gonna be boring." The faux-pressure from her confinement relented, ever so slightly, and she wiggled a bit. "I feel smaller. I think 'e's eased off on-"

What followed elapsed in two seconds, if that: Her body shrank back down to normal size with such speed that she was left a yard or so in midair, a brief instance of weightlessness before she fell back to the seat. With nothing holding her back her arms and legs drifted out, heels barely missing the front console as she landed roughly, a brief respite before she shrank yet again to mere inches in height. That, too, was near instantaneous, and she fell a second time into the center of a cushion which looked wider than a two-lane road and several stories from the floor to her. The console was a distant balcony, the main screen a panorama dwarfing the even the largest advertising signs in Eard's cities, and the control sticks pillars about her height.

Almacia took in her surroundings as she pushed herself up, trying to get the nearest camera to zoom in as much as it could. Which wasn't much, and combined with the high angle it just made her seem even smaller. "Wow. Not bad. Can't take a dick like this, but it won't stop me from tryin'." She looked up at the camera. "I -will- try, too. 's not like I have to worry 'bout internal organs." She thought for a second before speaking again. "Puttin' up a poll: Have my clothin' scale too, or nah? Might be cool to shrink or grow outta it, but it's more work for me an' Emm. And yeah, I see what you guys are sayin'. 'Just titfuck 'em.'" She rolled her eyes. "'s like washin' your car with a cotton ball."

As if on cue, her chest billowed up, the faux material of the pilot suit stretching effortlessly and conforming to her new curves as its cleavage window made itself wider and longer. By the cockpit's scale, they were like cotton balls; to Almacia, volleyballs, sagging ever so slightly from their own weight. "Huh." She gently pressed her hands into them, finding them pleasingly plush despite their size and soft to the touch. "If'n I didn't know better I'd say 'e's watchin'." Leaning back for a second, she spread them out with her hands experimentally, digital flesh and fabric bulging out between her fingers. "Some o' th'options're tied to others, so m'boobs're prob'ly relative scale-"

Her breasts erupted outward, filling half of the seat she was standing upon and rising up like a wall in front of her. Their size and weight pulled her forward, falling against them with a muffled shout. No softness was lost in their size, as her hands sank in as she worked to push herself away from them. "NOPE," she exclaimed hurriedly. "Nope it's not relative scale at all. Gotta fix that. Cuttin' the link 'fore things get outta hand." Patting part of one titanic breast she added, in a calmer tone, "more'n this, I mean. Good test, tho'. Man, if'n this pans out I got -so many plans.-" A thought visibly crossed her mind, and her eyes widened. "Emm, keep the scaling. There's 'sternal cameras on the GR, right? Hangar's way roomier'n the cockpit." She grinned, reaching out and squeezing as much of herself as she could. "If these puppies need more space, we've got it."


End file.
